Troy Baker
Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor. Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine. He's known for voicing Snow Villiers in Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Pain and Yamato in Naruto: Shippūden, Joel in The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite and Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye in Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', AIM Agent#1 (ep34), Aim Agent#2 (ep64), Alien#1 (ep18), Director (ep70), Doombot (ep15), Engineer (ep73), Gang Leader (ep70), Guard (ep7), Loki, MP Sergeant (ep71), Man#2 (ep62), Newbie S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep44), Newscaster (ep42), Old Man (ep32), Old Man (ep50), Red Guardian (ep44), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech#1 (ep44), Wealthy Man (ep63), Whiplash (ep64), World Leader#3 (ep52) *Clarence (2014) - Keith Mack (ep2), Lazer Game Voice (ep2), Troy (ep2) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Dr. Kurt Schnurr/Airtight (ep19) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Businessman (ep9), Captured Infected (ep2), Echoey Voice#1 (ep6), Etude (ep24), Guard (ep22), Male Party-Goer (ep24), Providence Deck Officer (ep21), Providence Soldier 1 (ep28), Roswell, United Nations Official (ep7), Weaver (ep6), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Loki *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Asgardian Guard (ep45), Loki, Young Loki (ep45) *Justice League: Action (2016) - Hawkman/Katar Hol, Jonas (ep1) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blue Falcon/Radley (ep40), Commercial Announcer (ep9), Dispatcher (ep28), Dreamweaver (ep30), Red Humongonaut (ep9), Vronsky (ep28), Young Sheriff Stone (ep30) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Clay Quartermain, Blizzard, Constrictor, Faradei (ep25), Grey Gargoyle (ep7), Groot (ep32), Major Talbot (ep35), Michael Korvac (ep32), Robbie Robertson (ep39), Shield Agent (ep35), Skrull Interrogator (ep36), Sydren (ep30), TV Host (ep44), Ulik (ep25), Whirlwind *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Cab Driver (ep31), Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Eitri (ep9), Frost Giant (ep9), Loki, Montana (ep74), Shocker, Web Slinger (ep95), Wili (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Magor, Old Sage 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - The Joker, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - The Joker *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Owl Lieutenant *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Batman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Lance Damon, Phantom 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Tiger 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Batzarro *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Loki *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Sergey Plotnikov 'Shorts' *Dear Dracula (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Azmuth's Father, Boy Student *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Mr. Lou Zarr *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Griswald, Klorgbane 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Loki *Monster High (2010) - Jaundice Brother (ep1), Mr. Lou Zarr (ep4), Mr. Where (eps7-13) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Noah Van Helsing, Vampire (ep12) *Case Closed (2004) - Gin *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Schneizel el Britannia, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Greed *Iron Man (2011) - Agent A (ep2), Guerrilla (ep4), Professor Ohno (ep3), Trainee 1 (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Kaguro, Madarao, Hakudo, Man (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep40) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Aragi (ep17), Elder (ep20), Head (ep24), Masagami (ep21), Ryujin Nagamine (ep24), Seiji (ep23) *Monster (2009-2010) - Heinz, Jaromir Lipsky, Man (ep38), Police Assistant (ep65), Reporter A (ep63), Thug B (ep65) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Pain, Yamato, Fleeing Man (ep157), Gamahiro (ep164), Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep190), Messenger Ninja (ep275), Yahiko (eps172-174) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Ishida Mitsunari (ep12) *Wolverine (2011) - Commander (ep4), Scar-Faced Guy (ep5) *X-Men (2011) - Koichi Kaga, Spider Mutant (ep8), Squid (ep1), Sublime 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Greed 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ganryu *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Hitsuji, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Yamato *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Ishida Mitsunari *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Yuri Lowell *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Pain Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Siris *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Zzzax, Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Æon Flux (2005) - Keller, Soldiers, Svengali, Trevor *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - US Elite *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Sergeant Tom Miller, Inmates, Robin/Tim Drake, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - The Joker *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Thomas Wayne *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Booker DeWitt *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Booker DeWitt, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Terrance Brooks, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Apollo, Hades, Soldiers *Darksiders (2010) - Abaddon, Straga, Tortured Gate *Darksiders II (2012) - Draven, Legion, The Abyssal Forge, The Lost Warden, The Phariseer, The Sleeping Warden *Diablo III (2012) - Scoundrel, Monster Voice Effects *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Scoundrel *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Loki *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Loki *Fable III (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Biowulf, Van Kleiss *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Prisoner, Worker *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Logan Thackeray *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Gul'dan *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Delsin *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Delsin *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Superman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Sinestro *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Black Barty *Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011) - Football Commentator *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *Knights Contract (2011) - Johann Faust *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Sinestro, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S., Loki *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 2, Civilian 3, Delivery Boy, Shield Soldier 2 *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Kai Leng *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Klackon Advisor, Psilon Emperor (Announced) *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Talion *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Shinnok, Erron Black, Fujin *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Yamato *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Alec Mason *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - ClawHammer Commander, Officer *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Default Player Voice *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Brock, Sunburn *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Rattle Shake *Sorcery (2012) - Dash *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kul Teska *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Zenith, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Theron Shan, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Theron Shan, Brennen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast Prisoner, Rifters *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Ivan Brackman, Commander Greer *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Rhys, Tommy *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Joel *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Aiden, Walker *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost 30K, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Colonel David Crenshaw, Copperhead One-one *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Jetfire, Zeta Prime, Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Richard Rider/Nova *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Samuel Drake *WildStar (2014) - Deadeye Brightland, Exiled Male, Kevo *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Chester Lu Whinoah *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Mission Briefing#3, Neo Nidus *Cross Edge (2009) - Troy *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Snow Villiers *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Snow Villiers, NORA Member, Resident *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Sol Badguy *Hexyz Force (2010) - Axel Faulken von Rosenbaum *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Arlon, Pyrrhon *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Snow Villiers *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Revolver Ocelot *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Galen *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Danzo Shimura, Tenro Ninja, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Pain, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yamato, Pain *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Pain *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Jake Muller *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Ishida Mitsunari *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Rainer *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Yuri Lowell *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Markus Vaughn, Ramsey Ramirez *Trauma Team (2010) - Charles Elkins, Crowd Man, James Morton, Robber, Sean Bowen, Shooter, Theodore Gacy, Yoshikage Tachibana *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Dirk Gassenarl *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Dadalios *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Scardigne *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Snow Villiers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (180) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors